My Love is My Secret Admirer
by Myori Hana Ran
Summary: Sakura dapat surat? Dari siapa ya? RnR please.


My Love is My Secret Admirer

Disclaimer:

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

My Love is My Secret Admirer©Roronoa Myori

Pair:

SasuSaku, slight NaruSaku..

Happy Reading Minna^^:

*Sakura POV*

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah salah satu siswi di Konoha, Internasional High School. Aku juga merupakan salah satu anak terpintar di sekolahku. Aku memiliki begitu banyak penggemar dan penggemar fanatikku adalah Naruto. Tapi sayang aku sama sekali tak tertarik padanya, karena ada seorang laki-laki yang berhasil merebut hatiku. Laki-laki yang juga bisa disebut sebagai rivalku. Dia laki-laki yang tampan, memiliki rambut biru tua dengan model emo yang menurutku indah, suka bicara blak-blakan, dan sangat dingin. Laki-laki itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tahu dia membenciku, dan kemungkinan besar ia menyukai Karin . Karin adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, dan aku tak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi tak apa, walaupun ia membenciku, tapi aku akan tetap menyukainya.

*End Sakura POV*

Sakura sedang berjalan sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan buku yang terlihat berat. Ia mendesah, ketika suara lantang Naruto memanggilnya, "Ah, SAKURA-CHAN... Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"Cih, tidak usah. Dan jika kau tetap ingin menolongku, hanya satu hal yang perlu kau lakukan." Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi Sakura-chan tercinta." Sahut Naruto sambil menari-nari.

"KAU CUKUP PERGI DARI HADAPANKU, ATAU AKU AKAN MENENDANGMU!" ancam Sakura dengan nada marah.

"HIEEEEE! Sakura-chan menyeramkan!" Naruto pun akhirnya lari terbirit-birit setelah mendengar ancaman Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, setelah gangguan yang menurutnya super menyebakan itu pergi. Ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju loker untuk menyimpan buku yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Saat sudah sampai di depan lokernya, Sakura pun membuka pintu loker itu. Dan saat pintu loker terbuka, tiba-tiba banyak surat berhamburan di dalamnya. Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan surat-surat penggemarnya, dan ia tak bermaksud membaca surat-surat itu. Tapi saat Sakura akan membuang semua surat itu, sebuah surat yang tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah surat dengan amplop biru muda polos dan tak ada nama pengirimnya. Sakura mengambil surat itu dan membacanya:

_Kau tahu... Kau sudah membuatku gila..._

_Kau berhasil nona... Aku tersanjung dengan keberhasilanmu yang telah berhasil merebut hatiku..._

_Entah apa yang kusuka dari kau, aku pun tak tahu..._

_Sifatmu yang keras kepala, jutek dan dahi lebarmu... sama sekali tak istimewa... _

_Tapi kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis monster seperti kau..._

_Aku tahu kau akan mengataiku bodoh karena telah menulis surat yang tak penting seperti ini..._

_Aku juga heran mengapa semua laki-laki bisa memujamu..._

_Dan bodohnya, aku adalah salah satu pemujamu..._

_Aku merasa mual karena telah menulis surat ini untuk gadis sepertimu..._

_Tapi percayalah... walaupun kau monster namun aku sangat mencintaimu..._

_Aishiteru Sakura..._

_By: Your Secret Admirer_

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan isi surat itu. Biasanya para penggemarnya akan memuji Sakura habis-habisan, berbeda dengan surat ini, yang mengatainya habis-habisan. Sakura bergumam pelan," Baka! Tapi aku tersanjung dengan kalimat terakhirnya."tanpa sadar senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Sakura. Di tempat yang tak jauh dari loker Sakura, terlihat seorang laki-laki tampan yang mendesah, "Hah, syukurlah dia tak marah padaku."

Sasuke terlihat sedang berlari kencang menuju gerbang sekolah, hari ini ia bangun kesiangan. Saat sedang berlari, tanpa sadar Sasuke menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh. Sasuke menatap gadis berambut pink dihadapannya dengan wajah kesal, "Hei! Dasar baka! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

"Kau yang salah kenapa berlari tanpa melihat jalan." Balas Sakura kesal.

"Dasar gadis jidat lebar cerewet!"Ejek Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar rambut pantat ayam!" Sakura balas mengejek Sasuke.

"Cih,sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat dengan gadis monster macam kau." Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menahan marah.

*Sasuke POV*  
Bodoh! Kenapa aku tak bisa menjaga omonganku? Sekarang ia pasti sedang marah besar. Arghhhhhhh! Baka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke ruang kelasku. Saat sudah di depan pintu kelas, terlihat Anko-sensei sudah mulai mengajar. Mengingat Anko-sensei yang super killer, aku memutuskan untuk kabur. Aku sedikit berjingkat supaya tak ketahuan, tapi..

"Uchiha-san, mau kemana kau?"tanya Anko-sensei dengan wajah seram.

"Akh, aku hanya mau ke toilet."jawabku santai, berusaha untuk tenang.

"Mau ke toilet? Kalau begitu sekalian pel lantai toiletnya, ya?"

"Ba..baik sensei.", Aku sedikit ketakutan dengan wajah seram sensei. Sungguh, hari ini memang hari sialku.

*End Sasuke POV*

Sasuke terlihat sedang mengepel lantai toilet dengan wajah kusut. Ia terus menggrutu tak jelas, hingga sebuah suara menghentikannya..

"Hahahahahahaha! Si rambut pantat ayam sedang mengepel!"

"APA KATAMU? Dasar J.I.D.A.T L.E.B.A.R!"sahut Sasuke marah setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengejeknya.

Gadis itu tidak membalas, dia hanya tersenyum. Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah melihat senyuman Sakura.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Sakura.

"Eh, tidak usah. Ini adalah hukumanku." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, ya? Jaa, Sasuke-kun"

(Blush)..Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Apa katanya? Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke merasa senang karena Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kun'. Sangat jarang orang yang mendapat panggilan seperti itu dari Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa istimewa.

*TBC*

! Gaje-kah? OOC-kah? Tapi author mohon ada yang bersedia mereview fic ini!*Sujut-sujut* Author tidak menerima Flame.

REVIEW PLEASEE!


End file.
